As the popularity of legalized gaming continues to increase, the desire for new games of chance increases as well. Therefore, significant numbers of new wagering games are being developed and promoted. However, a large number of the new wagering games are destined to fail. Reasons for failure include complexity, unfamiliar rules and a large house edge associated with the games. Thus, new games of chance which incorporate common themes and provide an acceptable house edge stand a better chance of success.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention combine the games of poker and keno. In fact, poker is the most popular wagering card game in the world. Poker comprises the use of playing cards to form the highest poker hand pursuant to pre-established poker hand rankings. On the other hand, keno is a very popular casino numbers game wherein players select one to fifteen numbers from a pool of eighty numbers. Thereafter, twenty of the numbers from the pool of eighty numbers are randomly selected. Players are paid based on the number of matches between their selected numbers and the randomly selected twenty numbers.
Although poker and keno are popular in their own right, each game has been around for a long time and could use an infusion of excitement. Therefore, the embodiments of the present invention combine aspects of both games into a single exciting wagering game.